


Online School

by visceralEccentric



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visceralEccentric/pseuds/visceralEccentric
Summary: Living in the times of a pandemic is hard and Sugawara Koushi has overslept for his online class
Kudos: 3





	Online School

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my first time writing a reader insert in a really long time. My sincerest apologies for it being rather short-I do have some other assignments that need to be done before I actually commit to writing out a longer Sugawara story. It's in the works but I'd prefer to not release it until it's all done. I do hope you enjoy this story! This is also my first time using ao3 so I'm not too sure how it works. Any feedback or comments is appreciated! May you love this story as much as I love Sugawara.

As the morning light filtered through the blinds, I turned over to the other side. Mentally, I was not ready to get up for the day. To my side, my significant other slept peacefully. I smiled and wrapped the blanket tighter around both of us. 

There was something in the back of my head telling me that I was supposed to be getting ready for something but I dismissed the feeling. 

I looked over at the alarm clock and through groggy eyes, read the time as 8:51am. 

Instantly, my body froze in a panic. 

“ _ Wait a damn minute, I’m late for school!”  _ I thought, rushing to get out of bed. As I attempted to slip on my button up shirt, I realized that I had graduated from high school several years before. Settling back into bed, I tried to force myself to go back to sleep when I realized, “ _ I’M A TEACHER,”  _

I sat on the edge of the bed, attempting to recollect myself. We lived in the times of a pandemic so the schools were closed. My responsibilities as a teacher had shifted from the norm and I was still unused to it. I finally decided to check my phone and saw there were two voicemails. The number was one I recognized all too well--the school’s office. 

I shakily unlocked my phone and brought the phone to my ear, waiting for the school secretary Ms. Connie's voice to come through. 

“Koushi I don’t know what happened but if you could please attend your class, that would be greatly appreciated. Mr. Tolkien is currently substituting but I must remind you that we do still have online school despite the pandemic. Please call back when you get this message,”

Immediately calling back, Ms. Connie answered. 

“Miyagi Elementary School Front Office, how may I help you today?” 

“Connie,” I began. “Listen, I--” 

“Sugawara, please log into your class. Mr. Tolkien’s free period ends soon,” 

“Understood,” 

I hung up the phone and sighed deeply. My stomach rumbled but I didn’t have time to make breakfast. 

Kissing my significant other on the forehead, I took my work laptop and moved to the home office we had in the adjacent room. 

***

Despite my earlier mishap, I still had meetings after classes. Tilting my screen so that my colleagues would not see me, I texted my significant other. 

“ _ Heyyyy is there any way you could make me a sandwich or something? I can explain later. Pls I am so hungry,”  _

_ “No <3”  _

_ “Babe pls,”  _

_ “No <3”  _

_ “I am in a MEETING,”  _

_ “... give me like… fifteen minutes to get ready and I’ll make you one,”  _

_ “I love you pumpkin,”  _

_ “I love you too sugar,”  _

“Sugawara, any ideas for next week’s lesson?” the principal asked, eyeing me curiously. 

“Hear me out, how about we just have the kids go outside? I know we’re living in a pandemic but what if we just tell them, your class for today is to go outside on a walk or something? They can walk their pets, go out with their parents, anyone they’re at home with. The kids need a break too and I’m sure that they’ll appreciate it if for once, our lesson is actually based on their wellbeing rather than trying to explain some math concept. We can just have them reflect on the outside time and how they felt. Or just give them a class period where they just write out reflections about their frustrations?” 

The principal clicked their tongue and I swallowed nervously. 

“You know, I don’t think Koushi is wrong. Since the beginning of the pandemic, we’ve been pushing these new rules and everything on the kids--telling them this is all new for everyone and we don’t know how long it’s going to last. We reassure the kids that we’re there for them but I don’t know if we’ve actually given them the space to actually tell us how they feel. And then maybe if we’re lucky, some kids will tell us how we can help them or we can address common problems,” a teacher chimed in. 

I heard a soft  _ ding  _ and realized I had just gotten a private message.

“ _ You’re welcome Suga. You owe me a yakisoba bun,”  _

_ “Yeah yeah, thanks Yamazaki,”  _

The principal couldn’t argue when two teachers were in agreement and soon after, the other teachers started to agree with the idea. 

“Alright so since we seem to have come to a consensus thanks to Mr. Sugawara, I think we can end this meeting early. Keep an eye out for an email later in the week about our next meeting and as always, stay safe, take care, and please reach out if anything happens,” the principal announced, stressing the word ‘anything’ while looking directly at me. 

I sheepishly waved goodbye and left the meeting. 

“Hi babe,” I said, walking to the kitchen and kissing them on the cheek. 

“Aren’t you in a meeting?” 

“It just ended,” 

“How’d you sleep, love?” 

“Good. I got the chance to sleep in so that felt great. What about you?” 

“I uh…” I bit my lip, attempting to figure out a way to tell them I overslept. 

“I was late to class,” I said quietly. 

“KOUSHI,” they said, butter knife in hand.

“I forgot to set the alarm,” 

“God, I can’t believe you’re really the person I want to spend the rest of my life with,” 

I laughed softly and felt a smirk forming on my lips. 

“What you’d say?” I said, playing dumb. 

“I said, I can’t believe you’re really the person I want to spend the rest of my life with,” they answered, still preparing lunch for both of us. 

“I never knew you felt that way,” I smiled mischievously, wrapping my arms around them from behind. 

Their body stiffened and I laughed again--I had caught them off guard. 

“Suga… I…” 

“Too late my dearest,” I said, stealing the sandwich from their hand. 

“Thanks for the sandwich babe,” I winked, and walked back to the home office. 


End file.
